You're Not The Only Ones With Aliens In The Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Selena learns Staybrook, California's biggest secret. Done as a request for cecebeec. :)
**cecebeec, who owns Selena McKnight, Sun McKnight, Sirius, and Ariana asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **A/N: If you haven't yet, you should check out cecebeec's story "Tales of Aliens". It's a great story! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Chelsea, and Sparkle.**

* * *

 **You're Not The Only Ones With Aliens In The Family**

Sun peeked into Sirius' room, looking for the Celestialsapien and she found him laying back on his bed with his eyes halfway closed. She knew that he did that when he was deep in thought and she slipped inside, going up to him and poking his side.

Sirius didn't move, but he smiled to himself as he knew Sun was right beside him and watched her climb up on the bed and kneel down beside him. "Sirius?" She asked, leaning a bit on his shoulder as she looked at him worriedly.

She squeaked and giggled when the alien suddenly moved his arm and it wrapped around her. "Gotcha!" He chuckled and lifted her up in the air with his hands, holding her gently, but securely. She giggled again as he then brought her down and let her sit on his stomach. Sun then hugged him, a huge smile on her face and he returned the hug, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Selena came in a moment later and smiled when she saw the cute scene. Ever since Sirius and Ariana had come to live with her and Sun, the little girl saw them as extended family and Selena could see the two aliens adored her daughter. She then stepped inside the room, making Sirius look at her and sit up, holding Sun in his arms. Ariana suddenly appeared in the room too. "What's going on?" she asked with a smile.

Selena found Ariana's smile somewhat contagious. "Magister Tennyson has asked that we go to Staybrook, California," she said. "He mentioned meeting up with someone named Rachel Jocklin."

"Rachel Jocklin?" Sirius repeated curiously.

"I wonder why Magister Tennyson would want us to meet another human," said Arianna.

Sun sat up. "Maybe she's like you, Mommy," the eight year old said. "A Plumber."

"Maybe," Selena said. "He didn't give me any details outside of where she lived."

Sirius and Ariana put on their human disguises and Selena picked up her car keys.

* * *

Staybrook wasn't too far away and they soon made it to a wrought-iron gate that was closed, but then a young woman came up and waved, opening the gate for them and waving them in. After they drove in past the gate, the young woman closed it and headed off in another direction. The four people in the car looked at each other with curious expressions before pulling up to one of the biggest houses they had ever seen. Parking the car, Selena got out and saw Ariana hop out along with Sirius, who helped Sun out of the backseat.

"Wow," said Ariana. "It's amazing."

Sirius went up and knocked on the door, which opened up wide a moment later. "Come on in," said a friendly female voice. "Magister Tennyson told us you'd be coming."

They stepped in and saw another young woman close the door behind them before adjusting the glasses on her face. Her blue eyes looked at the four through the lenses and her blonde hair hung behind her in a ponytail. "Welcome to the Grant Mansion," she said with a smile.

"Rachel Jocklin?" Selena asked curiously.

"That's me," she said. "Selena McKnight?"

"Yes," Selena answered and then turned a bit to introduce the three with her. "These two are friends of mine, Sirius and Ariana. And the little girl is Sun, my daughter."

"Glad to meet you all," said Rachel before smiling at Sirius and Ariana. "You can change to your real forms here. It's safe."

They looked at her in shock as they did so. "How did you…?" Sirius began to ask, but paused.

Rachel smiled. "Magister Tennyson told me," she said.

"But, why would he tell another human about you two?" Selena asked Sirius and Ariana.

They were surprised to hear Rachel chuckle in amusement. "Come on out, everyone. They're here," she called out in a friendly voice.

A small black and white blur came racing up and jumped up at Rachel, who caught the small one and smiled. "A young Conductoid," Sirius said in shock.

Rachel nodded. "This is my niece, Sparkle," she introduced them.

"Hi!" Sparkle said.

Ariana smiled. "She's adorable," she said.

"Thank you," spoke a voice behind her and she gasped as she turned to see a tall, green and black-colored, male Conductoid behind her. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Daddy!" Sparkle squealed happily and jumped out of her aunt's arms into her father's arms.

Rachel also smiled and went up to him. "Feedback," she said, giving him a sisterly hug. "How did the mission go?"

"Surprisingly quick," said Feedback. "When the Plumbers appeared, the locals seemed to gain confidence and helped us take down Psyphon."

"Good," she said. "Bet that took him by surprise."

"You should have seen his face when it did."

Selena watched them curiously. Suddenly, another alien dropped in and reached for Rachel, who smiled and turned, catching the new alien's arm with her hand. "Where have you been?" Rachel asked him. "Sasha's been looking for you."

"I know," he said with a smile that revealed his fangs. "She's trying her hand at tracking me."

Suddenly, the same young woman that had opened the gate for Selena and her family when they had arrived landed on the green-masked alien's back. "And I've got you now!" She said with a laugh.

He looked shocked. "I didn't sense you coming," he said. "How did you do that?"

She grinned and held up a device. "Frankenstrike's been working on some new devices that hide body heat," she said.

"Sneaky," he said with a smile.

"Oh, you know you love it," she said.

"Just as I love you, my angel."

The woman blushed at that and Rachel shook her head with a smile before gently clearing her throat. "Shall I call the hotel?" She teased.

"I did so for you and Rook the other day," the other woman said teasingly.

"Sasha, you know you and Whampire are worse than me and Rook," said Rachel before she rolled her eyes playfully. "You two can't stay away from each other for one minute."

"And we're not ashamed to admit that," said Whampire as he wrapped his arms around Sasha from behind, and she leaned back against his chest with a smile.

It didn't take a moment for Selena to realize it. "Um, she's in love with an alien?" She asked.

"And a Vladat at that," said Ariana with a smile. "I've heard stories of how romantic they are, especially when they've chosen a mate."

Sasha smiled. "Whammy is very romantic," she said, gazing up into said alien's green eyes. "And the sweetest guy I know."

Whampire smiled at that and they all notice Sun cover her eyes. "Um, are you two going to kiss?" The eight year old asked.

Rachel began laughing in amusement and her family joined in. Selena noticed how relaxed the two girls were around the aliens.

"They only do that when they're alone," said Rachel reassuringly.

Another girl came in, only she was a teenager. "Aunt Sasha, Uncle Frankenstrike is looking for you," she said.

"Ah, that's right. I promised to give him a report on these new devices," said Sasha. "Thank you, Chelsea."

With that, Sasha headed for the lab and Rachel then realized something. "Oh, gracious, where are my manners?" She asked aloud before turning to Selena. "Please, come have a seat in the living room, all four of you."

"Oh, thank you," said Selena as she, her daughter, and her two friends did so. Sun sat down on a chair and suddenly felt something wrap around her and she squeaked in fear. "Who is this?" A deep voice asked.

Selena gasped at seeing a mummy holding her daughter and she was about to jump up, but Sirius gently squeezed her arm and saw Rachel walk up to the mummy and explain the situation. "Ah, it's rare we get visitors in a similar situation as us," said the mummy alien.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked as she watched him gently set her daughter down.

"We are in a similar predicament as you, Miss McKnight," he said. "Rachel and her uncles opened up their homes to us aliens who came to Earth seeking refuge and looking for a place to stay without being noticed."

Rachel smiled. "It was actually Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, and Ghostfreak who helped me to open my home to other aliens," she said. "They were originally haunting the Grant Mansion when I came along trying to escape some bullies."

"Ah, yes," said a new voice as a ghost materialized in the room. "Hard to believe that was about six years ago now, when you first came here, Rachel."

She smiled. "Yes, it is," she answered. "The day we became not only friends, but you guys became my brothers."

The visitors were amazed to hear this and Ghostfreak noticed them. "Ah, so this is Miss McKnight and her family," he said. "Glad you could come."

His friendly greeting puzzled Selena, but Sun went up to him curiously. Sirius was a bit stunned to see that the Ectonurite was a friendly one. "I didn't know Ectonurites could be a peaceful species," he said in amazement.

Ghostfreak nodded. "I'm the only one though," he said, a bit of sadness in his voice. Sun hugged him, startling him a bit, but then he chuckled. "Thank you, little one."

Chelsea suddenly looked up and gasped. "Dad!" She cried out happily and raced up to her father, who had just come in. Water Hazard chuckled as he hugged his daughter.

"Hello, my little sea anemone, he said.

A little bit later, as Sirius, Ariana, and Sun were meeting the other aliens, Selena spoke with Rachel. "You call them your brothers," she said. "Why do you see them as that?"

Rachel smiled. "Because over the years, they've become more than my best friends, they've become part of my family," she said. "They've saved me many times from bullies or our enemies and have always been there for me."

She then smiled at Selena. "Sirius and Ariana look at you the same way," she said. "And I can tell they adore your daughter."

The young woman looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked. "About Sirius and Ariana."

Rachel smiled. "Sirius is quietly protective of you and Sun and Ariana is similar to a younger sister who wants her older sister to have fun," she said.

"How do you know that?" Selena asked curiously.

Rachel chuckled a bit. "I live with a Celestialsapien who is the same way towards my family and I've seen the look on Ariana's face many times with my nieces and sisters," she said before becoming serious. "You have a hard time trusting aliens, don't you?"

Selena nodded. "Yes," she said, but didn't elaborate. Rachel took that as a hint that the other girl didn't want to talk about it and nodded.

"Okay," she said. "But, promise to remember one thing."

"What?" Selena asked.

"Just like you can't judge a book by its cover, you can't always judge others by how they look, especially when it comes to aliens."

The words of wisdom gave her some food for thought and the two suddenly heard giggles and headed for the living room where they saw some of the other aliens had gathered and Sun was the victim of a tickle torture from a Necrofriggian and a Florauna. Sirius was watching but he was also chuckling, as was Ariana. Selena felt Rachel come up behind her. "See? If those aliens were evil, they wouldn't be getting along with each other to form a family," she said.

Selena nodded again. "I'm beginning to trust Sirius and Arianna, but full trust is going to take a bit," she said.

"As trust does," said Rachel. "Because a slow trust forms an unbreakable bond that family reinforces."

They then watched as Big Chill and Wildvine let Sun up from the tickle torture and she was still giggling, especially when Sirius picked her up and held her, to which she hugged him, making the others smile.

"Sun and Selena are lucky to have both of you in their family," said Snare-Oh with a smile.

Sirius nodded. "I think Ariana and I are lucky to have both Selena and Sun in our lives," he said. "They and Ariana are the best things that happened to me."

"That goes for me too," said Ariana as Sun hugged her too.

Selena had tears in her eyes and wiped them away before turning to Rachel. "It's good to know that Sun and I aren't the only ones with aliens in the family," she said. "I think that's why Magister Tennyson had us come over."

"I think you might be right," said Rachel with a smile. "You, Sun, Sirius, and Arianna are welcome to visit anytime."

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

That evening, when they got back home, Sun was so hyper that she wouldn't settle down, but finally Sirius caught the eight year old and tickled her, making her laugh as Selena smiled at them, seeing the playful tickles were helping her daughter to feel tired. Arianna suddenly hugged Selena from behind and the young woman returned the hug. "What's that for?" She asked.

"Just a sisterly hug for you," said Arianna with a smile. "I'm glad that I'm living here with you, Sirius, and Sun."

"As am I," said Sirius, placing a hand on Selena's shoulder as he held Sun in his other arm. "I couldn't ask for a better human to be my friend."

Selena was touched by their devotion and saw Sun was sound asleep in Sirius' arm and the Celestialsapien took the eight year old up to her room to put her to bed. Arianna then said good night to Selena and headed up to bed herself.

The young woman smiled again and felt happy inside, promising herself to trust Sirius and Arianna a bit more.

Thanks to Rachel and her family, Selena didn't feel like she was the only one with aliens in her family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
